Comic Titles (Earth-2992)
This article is for all comic series that passes on Earth-2992, the comic reality created by Sigma Comics. Launch Comic Titles Batman: The Dark Knight When Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered right in front of him, he vowed to rid the world of crime. When he becomes a teenager, Bruce travels the world in order to master his body and mind. Ten years after travelling through the world in search of knowledge of martial arts, Bruce returns to his home district of Gotham, Manhattan, meeting his butler Alfred Pennyworth. Discovering that the city has been infected with a ever growing crime rate, Bruce decides to use his knowledge and physical prowless to combat crime as the masked vigilante Batman. With the support of Alfred and Wayne Enterprises CEO, Lucius Fox, Batman's mission to stop injustice is successful, with crime bosses such as Carmine Falcone and Salvatore Maroni falling. Things worsen with the coming of mob boss Black Mask, and then a chain of events orchestrated by the psychotic Joker, proclaimed "Clown Prince of Crime". Batman then must surpass his own limits and question if what he's doing is right. The Invincible Iron Man When playboy millionaire and business mogul Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries and the greatest arms seller of the world makes a travel to Afghanistan to expose his new weapon, he is captured and critically injured by a grenade belonging the terrorist organization known as the Ten Rings. Surviving only with the help of fellow captive, the scientist Ho Yinsen, Tony has the Arc Reactor, a creation of his father Howard and Russian scientist Ivan Vanko, attached on his chest to prevent his death by the grenade's chard. The two plot their escape, but only Tony makes it out alive. Abandoning his former superficial life, Tony now fights against any kind of villain, from fellow corrupt billionaires to vengeful opponents, later, gaining the help of his friend James Rhodes, who became Iron Man's partner, War Machine, but he finds himself involved against the enterprise known as A.I.M. , wishing to discover his father's secret, in order to create the abomination known as Technovore. Superman: Man of Steel Long ago in the past, the planet of Krypton, home of the Kryptonians, was destroyed, two of the planet's greatest minds, Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van, send their son, Kal-El, to the planet they call "Erde-Tyrene", which is in fact, Earth, to avoid the extinction of his species. Found in the small city of Smallville, Kal-El is created by farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent, who raises him as Clark Kent. Moving to New York, Clark then started his carreer as Superboy, and later as Superman, making several powerful enemies, but none too dangerous as Lex Luthor, a powerful businessman who wanted his destruction. Lex becomes more and more obsessed with Superman, to the point he discovered fragments of Krypton called "Kryptonite", in order to defeat his opponent. His cruzade gets more dangerous as Brainiac, the once computer of Kryton (and the one who allowed it's destruction) arrives at Earth. Captain America: The First Avenger Green Lantern The Incredible Hulk Wonder Woman, Princess of Themyscira Thor: God of Thunder The Flash The Martian Manhunter The Striking Hawkeye The Sensational Spider-Man Fantastic Four Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Inhumans Guardians of the Galaxy Aquaman: Blood of Atlantis Teen Titans Hellboy Rorschach: Watchman Daredevil: Man Without Fear The Killing Joke Suicide Squad Justice League: Thanagar War Nightwing New Gods Loki: God of Mischief Howard The Duck Hit-Monkey Red Hood Ant-Man and Wasp Green Arrow Supergirl Luke Cage: Hero for Hire Doctor Fate: Sorcerer Supreme Hawkgirl Wolverine: Chronicles Black Canary Bat-Family